Life's Choices
by Chronic.Jay
Summary: Inuyasha has finally come of age, now there are those seeking him out in hopes to mate the hanyou. Between searching for the Jewel Shards, hunting down Naraku, and dodging his suitors will Inuyasha ever settle down with a mate and who will he choose?


A/N Have fun reading this ^^ hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Fluffy white ears twitched as a warm breeze ruffled them, the warm hair sent long, thick, white hair swirling around a sleeping figure dressed in red. Inuyasha's face was peaceful for once as he slept, spread out on a large branch of the Sacred Tree. His group of friends had made it back to the village, the bone eaters well, and Kaede just a few days ago. They had been gone a long time, they had heard rumors that Naraku himself had surfaced from his castle to look for more jewel shards. Apparently he was having trouble controlling his incarnations, mainly Kagura. Kagome had gone home for a time, needing to restock on food and medical supplies.<p>

Loud footsteps interrupted the hanyou's peaceful sleep. Slowly waking from his nap Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome was back, and she was pissed. He debated whether or not he should leave before she got to the tree but he was far too comfortable to move. He just hoped she didn't sit him for whatever was bothering her.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice rang out in the empty clearing.

_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away..._

"INUYASHA!" this time it was much louder and right underneath him.

_Damn... can't she leave me the hell alone?_

Cracking an eye open he looked down to see the angry young miko standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Yeah...? What the hell do ya want?"

"You really don't have any manners do you!" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her before continuing.

"Why is it that every time I leave you alone you get into a fight with someone? Why can't you just behave? Kouga was just trying to be nice!"

Inuyasha snorted and hopped down from his branch.

"That mangy wolf wouldn't know 'nice' if it bit him in his ass!"

"Inuyasha..." She said in warning.

"Feh, whatever." He muttered and began to walk away. Footsteps signaled the miko was following him, soon he felt a tug on his arm and looked down. Her hand rest on his sleeve. He smiled up at her and they continued back to the village.

"It seems that spring is upon us once again..." Miroku said quietly, shooting glances at his dog eared friend. Inuyasha twitched as he felt the monk look at him. Both Miroku and Sango had been watching him like a hawk since the weather had started to warm up. For what he had no clue. A few minutes later the inu was getting tired of the looks he was receiving and snapped;

"What the hell is everyone's problem?"

Miroku and Sango blushed and looked away quickly, not answering him. Kagome just looked up from her task of making dinner with a frown, not liking his tone of voice.

"Well What is it?" He asked.

Miroku was the first to speak.

" Myoga came by today while you were resting today...He shared a few things with us."

"Yeah, so? Where is he anyways." Inuyasha asked, looking around for the blood sucking nuisance.

"He's not here, he left just before you and Kagome came back." Sango said. She looked down for a moment to where Shippo and Kirara were curled up in her lap and then said;

"In all seriousness Inuyasha, I know very little on this subject and thankfully Myoga could share information with us, mating season is upon us and Myoga knows that this year you will be affected."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked quickly over at Kagome who was now tuned into the conversation.

"Wait, this year he's affected? Why not all the others?" The miko questioned.

"Because he was not old enough. Within the next few weeks before mating season begins Inuyasha will find out if he is a Beta or Alpha as Myoga put it." Miroku chimed in.

"Alpha...? Beta...?" Kagome said confused. She looked at Inuyasha who quickly looked away before saying;

"Alpha's are the dominant in a mated pair. They protect and provide for their mate and pups. Beta's are the submissive. They have the pups and care for them. They, despite what most think, are not quite or meek. Threaten their mate or pups and the will rip you apart."

"Yes, and despite these slight differences mated pairs are actually fairly equal in the relationship, unlike some human couples." Miroku added.

Kagome scooted over to sit between Inuyasha and Sango, she had never heard about any of this! Why was Inuyasha only telling her now?

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" she exclaimed, angry that she was the ignorant one.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and said;

"Eh... Even I didn't think I'd have t worry about this for a while Kagome, I am only around 200 years old give or take and it hadn't been a problem so far."

"200 y- years old?" She squeaked. The hanyou didn't look to be over 18!

"Yeah, how old did you think I was? Shippo is around 50 years old." Inuyasha said tucking his arms into his sleeves.

"B-but he's like- like a five-year-old!"

"Yokai age differently then humans Kagome. Hanyou too. I should live as long as any Yokai." Sango put in.

"Well how would I know any of this? You guys never tell me anything!"

"Kagome, sometimes we forget that you aren't from this era and that you haven't grown up around these kinds of things." Miroku said calmly.

Kagome was silent for a long time. She looked at Shippo, still fast asleep, and then to Inuyasha.

"S-so you're like... 20 in human years?" She asked.

"Well... I don't really know..." Inuyasha replied.

"You see Kagome, when he was bound to the Sacred Tree he was frozen in time. Yes he was alive for those fifty years but he didn't age during that time. So he's around 17 or 18 in human terms." Miroku said, trying to explain things better to the confused miko.

"Oh... okay." She said quietly. She had always known Inuyasha would out live her, but never knew just how long he'd live after she died.

"Sango, how long until Inuyasha starts showing signs of either being an Alpha or Beta?" Miroku asked.

Sango thought about it for a minute and said; "Well, quite soon actually. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the signs have manifested already."

"Great..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh come now Inuyasha this is exciting! To think our rebellious hanyou will be settling down." The monk said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!" that just earned the inu a laugh for his troubles. Frowning he stood up and retreated outside. Walking along the edge of the forest he thought about the fast approaching mating season.

He didn't really want a mate right now, sure it was something he had thought about but he just wasn't ready for it. He'd always thought he would mate with Kagome, that nothing was getting in the way of that.

_'Being a Beta would turn that idea on its ass...' _He thought bitterly. Jumping up into a tree he settled down and closed his eyes, intent on getting some sleep before facing anymore of his questions.

The past three days had passed fairly uneventfully, until Inuyasha noticed a change in his scent. It was sweeter than normal,flowery, almost feminine and it pissed him off to no end making him grumpy and irritable towards everyone. Not to mention he had woken up today with a terrible stomach ache that didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?"

"_Great... just what I need..." _

"Feh, it' nothing!"

"I'm just trying to help! Why can't you see that?" She yelled at him.

He shot a glare at her and began to walk off without saying anything. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into a screaming match with Kagome.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!"

"ah!" He yelled as he was slammed face first into the ground. Unfortunately he was on a hill and resulted in him being sent rolling down it. Coming to a violent stop he almost ran into Miroku who had seen him talking to Kagome and had headed over to them.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up through his bangs, white hair disheveled, at the monk who stood before him with an extended hand.

Slowly he took the hand in front of him and let the monk pull him to his feet. Miroku turned to Kagome, still holding Inuyasha's hand, and said.

"Kagome, that was harsh. We need to be understanding right now, Inuyasha is going through a hard time right now. We should be supporting him, not hurting him further."

"B- But He's rude! And Inconsiderate! He deserved it!" She yelled back at him.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, ears flattened. Miroku glared up at the miko before turning to Inuyasha.

"Come, lets find a place for you to relax for a bit hm?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, a surprised expression on his face, for a moment before nodding and allowing the monk to lead him somewhere.

"Sango's worried about you. She thinks you're hiding you're symptoms from us."

Inuyasha turned to the monk beside him and sighed. Miroku had taken a ways away from Kagome and her annoying demands. They were now sitting on the bank of a small river, not too far away from the village.

"So? Even if I am, does it matter?"

"Yes it does. I would think this would be something you would want to share with us. Kagome is looking forward to the results." Miroku said smirking.

Inuyasha frowned and snapped;

"Well she's damn well not gonna get the one she wanted!"

Realizing what he said the inu covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide.

Miroku looked at the hanyou beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y- you mean to say -" he began before he was cut off.

"I mean to say I'm a damn beta!" the hanyou snapped, cheeks flaming red. It wasn't something he could deny anymore. His scent had gone from changing slightly to the very distinct smell of an unmated Beta. He had stayed as far away from Shippo as he could these past few days, knowing the young fox kit would recognize and blurt out his change in scent to everyone.

"How amazing..." Miroku murmured.

"How is it amazing? I smell like a bitch, my stomach has been hurting more and more all day-"

"What would you're stomach have to do with this?" Miroku asked quickly before the inu could begin his rant.

Inuyasha blushed and said quietly; "Miroku... Beta's have pups, and they need... certain... stuff inside to be able to be pupped and carry a pup or pups."

"O- oh I see. Does it hurt now?" The monk asked looking down at the hanyou's stomach. The only response he got was a huff and a pointed look. Slowly reaching over he pushed the hanyou onto his back and began to rub the inu's stomach.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Inuyasha yelled squirming around a bit.

"I've heard it helps women when they're …. not... feeling their best. I thought it might help you until everything is in it's right place." the monk said kindly. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but it was helping lessen the pain, so he lay back down grumbling slightly as he did. Miroku smiled and continued with his soothing motions.

"What a gift this is... If I could bare my children, I would. Then... at least I know someone will continue my goal of defeating Naraku if I fail."

"Yeah but you'd have to sleep with some guy to do it. And would you really be okay with bein' knocked up by some stranger?"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Finally he answered his friend.

"Yes..."

Miroku looked down at his friend, shocked to see his normally loud- mouthed friend laying quietly trying to hold back from crying.

"You have no idea... how much it scares me."

Miroku laid down next to his friend and wrapped one arm around the hanyou while the other was still rubbing his stomach.

"It's okay. None of us will let that happen to you. If you don't want to mate with someone then you don't have to." the monk said quietly. Inuyasha said nothing he just turned and pressed his face into the monks chest.

_Damn these hormones... making me cry. God I'll be a mess when pupped... _

He let himself close his eyes and relax, the scent of his friend surrounding him.

The two lay there, the grass swaying in the wind around them, the soft sounds of the river lulling the hanyou into a light sleep. Neither noticed as a figure approached them.

Gasping at the sight of her two friends asleep in each others arms Kagome put a hand to her mouth, her face reddening in anger.

_How could he? And with Miroku too! How could he do this to me!_

"Inuyasha!" her voice rang out shrilly, waking both men from their peaceful embrace. Inuyasha shot up, hair wiping around him as he looked for the source of the voice. Seeing Kagome stomping towards him sat up more. As she got closer he realized Miroku's hand was still on his stomach rubbing soothing circles into it and the other arm was wrapped around his waist. He blushed bright red and this and ducked his head slightly.

"Inuyasha! What is this?" the miko said waving her arms around.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but he found he couldn't. _What was this...? _he questioned. He really didn't know.

"Answer me Inuyasha!"

"Kagome please, Inuyasha is in pain right now, I am only trying to lessen it." Miroku said calmly.

"Pain? How? What did that idiot do now?" She snapped.

"Listen wench I didn't do a damn thing, but you sitting me sure as hell didn't help any!" Inuyasha snapped.

_Why can't she just leave well enough alone for once! Why does she have to know every damn thing I do?_

"Inuyasha how dare you!"

"How dare I what? Voice my opinion? Why the hell do you care anyways? I'm fine so just go back to Kaede's."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. "Why- why do I care? I thought you knew how I felt about you!" She yelled her eyes brimming with tears.

_We're suppose to be together! Just me and Inuyasha, back in my time with my family. How can he not see it?_

"Listin I have no idea what you're thinkin' but we can't okay? It's not gonna happen..." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Fine! I'm heading home then, and don't you try to stop me either." With that said the miko stomped off to go get her pack and say good-bye to Sango, Shippo, and Kaede.

_Like I'd go after you! You'll probably just sit me again! _

"She will be back Inuyasha, it's been a stressful time for all of us. Give her time.." Miroku said, moving to sit behind the hanyou and wrapped his arms around him.

"Feh..."

The hanyou simply leaned back against his friends embrace and frowned. He didn't really know what to make of Kagome anymore. She obviously wasn't the same young miko he had first met a year ago.

"For now, why don't you try to relax some?" Miroku suggested, taking up the task of rubbing his friends sore stomach again.

"Feh..."

* * *

><p>please read &amp; review! ^^<p> 


End file.
